


Two Worlds Collide

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: 80's Veronica, Alternate Canon, Body Swap, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Modern Chandler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Texting & Writing, Two timelines, Warnings May Change, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: "Dear Diary, I just woke up in another girl's body. Her name is Heather Chandler, and she is the most popular girl in school."Veronica Sawyer believes her life is alright. She is a nobody as she enters her senior year of high school, and the hallways feel like warfare with politics wrapped inside. Her friend, J.D., believes that Westerburg High can change for the better under the right leadership. It's just a matter of just controlling, or just removing the popular jocks that control the place.When she wakes up in the body of another girl, she thinks she can fulfill that dream of changing the school into a beautiful place. It's just a matter of playing the influential queen with the help of the one whose body she took. She just hopes she doesn't screw up, or that her own identity isn't on the line either.





	1. Veronica

  
Dreams were weird.  
  
Veronica remembered a lunch period where her friend Betty had once told her about a weird dream she had once. With mouth full of food, but eyes bright with elation, she explained how she had saw John Lenon in the form of a lemon. John Lemon. It was a sentient fruit with his face etched into the thick skin, but the tangy sweet lingered as if it were sliced open.  
  
Fortunately, neither one of the friends at their table had a lemon to spare, or lose an appetite over.  
  
That was then though. Her dream did not involve a pun in any way, a celebrity, or a food item. It involved a gigantic room where it was nearly the size of an entire classroom even. Except furniture was neatly placed within the interior, but blankets were strewn across the floor; leaving her legs and feet bare to the cold air.  
  
Though her father was on the pale side, and was susceptible to sunburns, her skin was darker and only tanned in the sun's harsh rays; like her mother's. So when she had glanced down at her naked skin, she realized how many freckles coated her as it basked in the morning light.  
  
She realized how everything felt so real at the same time too as the sun peered through the window of a big-ass window, and one of her hands - when did she ever paint her nails? - became a visor.  
  
The cold air still lingered on her skin, the sun's rays were hurting her eyes. She grabbed a lock of her hair - red. Wait. What?  
  
This was really fucking weird. She didn't party, or the like. The body did feel like it went through hell the moment she tried to move it, but it wasn't like a headache or anything.  
  
Touching her face, she felt tear-stains against her(?) cheek, and wondered if this dream evoked some emotional outburst from her in her sleep. Yet she was dreaming.  
  
Okay, so something happened. She couldn't figure out what, but maybe Betty and Martha could help her figure out why she looked like someone completely different. Maybe J.D. could give some insight too. It would be a matter of convincing them. She could figure that out quickly though, but it was truly just a matter of getting out of bed, and heading to school.  
  
She looked at the time, and a silent scream was upon her lips. Shit, she was late for school! She needed a good attendance, even if Westerburg was a shitty school, for an ivy league school to accept it. Even worse.  
  
It was still the first week of senior year.  
  
Shit.  
  
.  
  
It was a miracle she didn't crash the car that was parked in the driveway. It was fancy - probably a Porsche - as she was told by the maids that she was late, and needed to head to school. They had called her Ms. Chandler for some reason, but she bit back the response that she was actually a Sawyer.  
  
The whole place was not made for a Sawyer. It was a goddamn mansion. She was definitely going to be late with how she kept getting lost within the house, and all of the other inhabitants just wondered why she got lost in what should be her own home! She finally found one of the fifty bathrooms in the place before she forgot where her room was. Plus the stairs to go downstairs, and find the driveway.    
  
The car took her to school though, even if she didn't have her permit on her actual body, with the knowledge she had. Nobody died, or got into a nasty wreck. She was a wreck though as she remembered her father wasn't coaching her on the minor mistakes she made, and how to amend them for next time. Her ears could easily catch profanities in the distance.  
  
 The maids had stared blankly when she asked if she was getting a ride to school, and they pinched their noses; telling her bluntly she had to drive herself. Her parents were busy people.  
  
Yet, her own parents were busy, but always had the time to tell her good morning and kiss her goodbye when she would leave for school, or hung out with her friends. Her dad would read something stupid, and she would lovingly call him an idiot. He'd agree, and the mother in the mix would be amused by the exchange.  
  
She just accepted that things were just going to be off for awhile. Maybe sleep when school was over would cure this bizarre journey,  
  
.  
  
The school seemed the same, yet not. The buildings looked newer, brighter even as if it had a remodel. Yet things remained the same. Almost.  
  
The cast of characters, called students, were just moving through the school as always. The fashion seemed eerily different though. The entire student body was definitely different. She did not recognize anyone, yet it seemed people recognized her. Many of them would back up into the row of lockers either out of fear, or courtesy.  
  
It was never liked that before. Veronica Sawyer was the one who was pushed into these lockers, or someone would roughly grab her scarf from behind and nearly choke her half to death. Nobody ever stopped and stared. Hell, even a hot guy smiled at her without a trace of mockery in his eyes!  
  
She might kind of like this.  
  
Until a springy blonde girl had approached her in the brightest of yellow she had ever seen. It was like looking at a bunny dressed, and looking like a human. Veronica didn't even register that she was target of this girl's affections until the flash of a sunny day personified was right in her personal space. She looked as if she wanted to hug her, but stopped herself as if her redhead friend was against the idea.  
  
"Heather," she had whined as she grabbed her arm, and lightly swung it around. "You were supposed to meet up with all of us twenty minutes ago!"  
  
Heather? Oh no, she wasn't Heather, but acting like herself would draw suspicion if everything came together just right in her thoughts. Heather might be someone else after all. It was obvious enough.  
  
The girl didn't seem to be stupid enough to not sense something as off as she stopped swinging her supposed friend's arm, and looked carefully at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Heather? You've been really quiet. You haven't even yelled at us in the group chat."  
  
Group chat. What group chat?  
  
"You didn't even respond to your own name either."  
  
A new voice, rich with caution, had approached. The owner belonged to a pretty looking girl, yet something menacing was off about her. Like she was studying her for weak points to poke through, and screw her over. Like the other girl next to her, the brunette was dressed in mostly green. It seemed to be a pattern with those who supposedly knew her. Er, Heather.  
  
"How could you forget your _own_ name with your best friends literally share the _same_ name as you?" The green-clad girl asked rather sharply, yet amusement danced in her dark eyes. She also pinched the fabric of her outfit causing the misplaced girl to nearly jump from being touched by a stranger. "You never wear blue either. Is there a special occasion?"  
  
"Heather, don't be mean," said the yellow girl with an unsubtle pout of her lips. "The hangout we had last night was pretty wild. We might've broke Heather."  
  
"How was it wild? There was no alcohol this time."  
  
"Yeah, but look at her. She looks like she just seen something awful!" The blonde waved her hands dramatically as if it could prove a point in the bickering.  
  
"It's probably Kurt's new outfit. He looks like he's going through a disco phase." The brunette replied with a roll of her eyes though she briefly caught a glimpse of the redhead's eyes observing the scene.  
   
"I'm not sure why. It's  not 1987."  
  
"No," Veronica confirmed through the lips of another teen girl as she finally spoke through all of the words, "It's 1989, isn't it?"  
  
Though the moment it left her lips, and left the other girls puzzled before bursting into a fit of laughter, she knew it wasn't the right year. She wondered if it was even a dream at this point. Everything was too real for that.  
  
The brunette continued to cackle. "Okay, Heather Chandler had _definitely_ hit her head sometime during the party! I mean she's not even wearing make-up either."  
  
Oh.  
  
Veronica chuckled nervously before trying to match the laughter that radiated through the school while many people watched, yet remained a safe distance away from all of the color-coded girls that stood within the hallways.  
  
She was spared by the bell as the two other girls sobered up, and looked as everyone dispersed for the time being into each room. The two Heathers looked at her as they dragged her to the what should be the right class despite History being in another hallway.  
  
It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
The voice was familiar, and she flinched with a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder before the owner of the voice smiled apologetically. It was Martha; whose heart was too big and kind for the high school experience they dealt with.  
  
"Hm?" Veronica replied after she gulped down one of the few items on her tray.  
  
"Okay, I'm just checking on you. You were kind of strange yesterday," The kinder girl said with a shy smile as she removed her hand, and adjusted herself on the seat. "Not that it's bad, or anything. I just wanna know if you're okay?"  
  
They were in the cafeteria where everything was almost at ease. She couldn't erase the fact that something was completely wrong, and her friends had been staring at her and talking as if they were also concentrating on walking on egg shells. Plus the weird note, in someone else's writing, scribbled on her desk that had said: _Your fashion taste is awful._  
  
She looked at her food while Betty chatted to them about the test they just took, and J.D. pretended to listen. Martha just looked at her as if she expected her childhood friend to blow up like a literal bomb.  
  
"I feel okay. I'm the same Veronica as ever." she said as she pushed away any sense of dread from her mind, and continued to eat as her friend shrugged.


	2. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems someone else has been put into another body. Let's hope for the best for everyone involved.

Last night was something else. It was obvious enough by how Heather's eyes were squeezed tightly, yet her back felt extremely uncomfortable as if she were on the floor. Her eyes shot open as the revelation fought the grogginess lingered a little too long for her tastes, and sat up with nothing to prop her up. It wasn't as if she needed it in the end though.  
  
Her hands reached for the blankets as she clutched a bunch of it draped against the side of the bed, and leaned against the side. She was definitely on the floor, but it sure as hell wasn't her floor; or her room for that matter.  
  
The first thought that came to mind was that she and the Heathers had partied more frequently lately due to the beauty of summer vacation, but the frequency took its time to simmer down from the chaos that the three of them created. She might have gone hog-wild, and ended up in some stranger's room despite the lack of liquor. She cursed the maids locking it away at the time.  
  
The second thought was that she probably found someone enticing that so happened to be in her home at the time for some idiotic reason. The thought of that actually being the case at this time was too slim of a chance. Something was wrong instead in its own bizarre way.  
  
Okay, she decided, something was definitely wrong and it was pissing her off on what it could be.  
  
She suspected a few clues as she got up to her feet, and studied how her skin tone seemed awfully tan. Her skin was actually pale, and full of ugly freckles that marred her skin. Her hair wasn't as lengthy, and it wasn't even red locks that she rubbed between the tips of her fingers. It was brown. Her chest wasn't as large, but never as large as Duke's who just recently gotten implants to surely one-up her.  
  
Her body wasn't her own, and a part of her wondered if it was some kind of prank being played on her. It was too elaborate, and too unusual though. Everything looked so old-fashioned, and her body wasn't coated in some form of body paint after she aggressively rubbed at her skin.  
  
A thought came to mind, and she lightly pinched her skin. Pain jolted through her arm, and she yelped in response. She blinked one, twice, and then realized nothing had changed. She was still in the cramped room.  
  
No matter. She couldn't let this affect her. She _was_ Heather Chandler after all. She would let this strange dream, or hallucination run its course.  
  
.  
  
Heather decided to push aside her own sense of dread for cleaning up after realizing that the time insisted she get ready for school. Her parents weren't home to remind her, nor would the maids offer any consolation if she were late. The only reason to be on time was to get the hell away in some college outside Sherwood, and see her friends for a longer span of time at school.  
  
It might as well give her some sense of comfort, and a distraction with harassing some nerds later along with discussions of outfits and the latest lipstick. She would actually worry about her appearance now that she thought about it, and found the bathroom in the hallway easier than her own big home.  
  
The bathroom was almost comforting despite how awfully blue the walls were. She ignored the color scheme to look for make-up, but found nothing actually worth her time. She looked up instead, and caught sight of her own reflection before a scream ripped from her throat.  
  
"Veronica, sweetie. Are you okay? I heard screaming."  
  
Heather's blood ran cold as she was gripped with a certain amount of fear at her reflection, and a voice sounding akin to the voice of a parent. If it was her own birth-giver, she sure as hell would have a lot of explaining to do, but it wasn't.  
  
She was called Veronica. What the fuck? What kind of stupid name was that? It clearly matched the decent face of the one she wore, but it wasn't Heather. Although it wasn't as if her own parents, and maids referred to her as that.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as an older woman appeared with an appearance similar to the one she bore with concern etched upon her face.  
  
"I'm fine," Heather lied through her teeth while masking her scowl as well. "I thought I was seeing things."  
  
The woman seemed to buy it easily as she shrugged, and smiled politely back at her. "Okay. Make sure to get ready in five. We'll take you to school since you're running late. I know you care about your attendance."  
  
She never actually cared too much about it, but she supposed it was best just to play whatever part she should be playing in this stupid dream.  
  
Wait, wait, wait. What happened about her car? Her Porsche was in perfectly good shape. She never wrecked it once even when she was drunk, and somehow ended up in this loser's home. Why was this woman trying to drive her all of the sudden?  
  
"Can't I just drive myself?" Heather asked as she looked just as puzzled as the person in front of her. With hands on her hips, her expression morphed into a more pointed gaze. "I'm capable of doing that."  
  
Nothing changed that smile, but amusement played at the lips of the woman as she shook her head at this. "I know you're eager, Ronnie, but you haven't gotten your actual license yet. Maybe your father will get you some more practice in soon." She turned around as if to move into another room without another glance her way. "Hurry up! Your clean clothes are in your closet."  
  
Heather stifled a second scream as she forced herself back into the bedroom, and found nothing but a bunch of fashion reject outfits looking back at her in the closet.  
  
.  
  
Another day at Westerburg High would be as shitty as ever, but it seemed more-so when she stepped out of the car and the sight of an old-fashioned building greeted her.  
  
She decided that she probably traveled back to the age of the dinosaurs. After all, this "Veronica" nobody didn't even have a proper cellphone, nor any sort of fancy electronics. Maybe it was because the girl was poor. It made for an unpleasant time due to that. Plus the school really did look much older as if it had been around since the 1900's or so.  
  
Alas, she wasn't interested in history. She was more focused on getting some nerd to do her work, and hopefully find a shred of at least one Heather or the jocks in the crowd full of people she was sure she had never met. It wasn't like she took interest in those people anyway, yet something in the back of her head told her that it wasn't familiar at all.  
  
Heather continued to move through the sea of people though, but found nobody was really looking her way as she was used to. She would always strut into the school with boys eyeing her, girls growing increasingly envious, or just everyone else backing away from her.  
  
Instead, she found herself crossing the hallways, and found many a boy looking at her as if she were last-year's fashion. One of the fuckers had the balls to call her a freak. The audacity of these simpletons poking fun at their queen.  
   
She whipped around with a steely gaze fixated on the perpetrator before the boy would laugh his ass off, and then walk off as if she were a nobody.  
  
Oh, right. She _was_ a nobody.  
  
Veronica apparently was a nobody, and she was stuck in her goddamn body until death finally plucked her away from her misery. Her dream was really getting on her nerves right now. She needed to wake up.  
  
"Hey, Veronica!" A voice rang through the building as a shorter girl approached in nothing but an outfit that screamed kindergartner alert. Plus the rest of her made her wonder how she ended up with an admirer like her.  
  
She _really_ needed to wake up now.  
  
The girl was already closing the distance between them, and before she knew it, there was a light poke against her back that nearly made her jump. She looked expectantly at Heather with her big grey eyes while adjusting her glasses on her face.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you. You're never late for our hangout before first period," She seemed almost puzzled as if the behavior was unusual of Veronica, but like the mother, she was smiling with genuine pleasantness. Her voice, however, got lower until it was but a whisper. "I don't blame you though. J.D.'s been talking our ears off about how slushies should be sold in the cafeteria."  
  
Heather didn't have a proper reply as much as a venomous one was on the tip of her tongue. With a snort, she looked crossly at the pink-themed acquaintance. "He should learn that Westerburg isn't exactly fond of changes that benefit literally only one person."  
  
The stranger went quiet, as if she was caught off-guard by the reply, but forced her own kindness to push through nonetheless. "I'm sure it can benefit more than just J.D.! Though I admit the idea may be silly..."  
  
"Maybe," Heather agreed; her voice softening for a second until it sharpened again upon catching the blank stare of the girl. "What are you looking at me for?"  
  
"Well, um, are you feeling okay, Veronica?" The girl tentatively asked before looking panicked for a second. "I mean, nevermind that! Do you still remember tomorrow night? The Princess Bride?"    
  
The Princess Bride was a familiar title, but she couldn't fish out any memory of this girl. Nobody mentioned her name so she couldn't exactly mention it either, and no nickname sufficed yet. She didn't remember agreeing to a movie either as she had already partied with the more attractive bunch.  
  
"Yeah, sure," The reply came out more monotonous than she intended, and caught whiff of the wince from the other girl. "Tomorrow night is good for me. I'll see everyone else there too."  
  
The discomfort turned back into beaming, and Heather wondered how this girl bounced back so quickly. She seemed easy enough to break though if she could just get her hands on the others too for a little extra fun. After all, Duke and Mac hated missing out on opportunities like these.  
  
"Good! We should go see everyone else."  
  
Heather believed she just wanted the protection of her friends from her bitchy behavior.  
  
.  
  
Heather decided she had _enough_ talking to the nerds at this school.  
  
As a nobody, she was housed with nobody's. She found herself bored of the classes that Veronica was supposedly taking, but found a bit more about her through tastes and friends. A woman named Ms. Flemming constantly chatted with her as if she were a favorite student, and she nearly gagged as she realized this woman was a hippie.  
  
Of course, she had met Veronica's friends too. She learned that the pink-clad girl was Martha. The other nerdy one, whose outfit looked like the others - completely old, was Betty. It was the boy in the trenchcoat - in the middle of the summer time - that caught her eye. The future school shooter. She would call him Red Dawn. He focused on her for some reason, and she had to fight back the urge to smack that smug grin off of his face.  
  
The rest of the day felt stale though as much as the people she forced herself to hang out with. She imagined they forced themselves to be near her considering she wasn't exactly in the best of moods, and they constantly asked her if she was doing alright.  
  
Oh, she was doing alright. She was in the body of a greasy little nobody, and everyone and everything did not look remotely modern in the slightest.  
  
Maybe she'd do Veronica favor, and write a note on the desk just for the hell of it. It wasn't like she was real anyway, but maybe her dreamlike alter-ego could learn some tips in the process. It would be next to the monocle, and the diary she nearly considered opening and reading for herself.  
  
She managed to make it through the day though, and welcomed the stranger's bed for some peace and quiet.

* * *

  
"Oh, good you're wearing red again." Duke said with sudden newfound confidence in her words considering the snark.  
  
" _Shut up, Heather!_ " shouted Heather as she shot a dark look towards her adversary.  
  
Duke blinked, but not before cowering in her heels. "Sorry, Heather."  
  
"Things are normal again," Mac mumbled as she watched the usual scene before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somehow longer for some reason since I feel a bit more confident writing this new fic, and I'm trying to find the right voice for Chandler here so I apologize if she seems...off. Veronica's chapters should hopefully be longer and more detailed too.
> 
> I think I got an idea for a lot of the minor things, and even the major things so it's just a matter of finding a good pace now. We already got our two girls body-swapped already so the plot so definitely pick up too so they're acutely aware of each other's existence soon. It'll be a fun time to see these two different people having to get along for the sake of protecting each other's statuses.
> 
> Stay tuned, and thank you all for your interest!


	3. Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is trying to survive school some more, but she can't even remember half of the things that went on during the week. She hopes it doesn't come back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a minor time-skip with some unmentioned body-swapping discovered through others. Plus it might be kind of slow since I neglected to show both worlds a bit better than just the body swap and the character introductions. I also have some random names thrown into the mix, but the main characters that we all know and love will take the spotlight only. We just have some random names because reasons.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy slow-burn in more ways than just romance because that's how I roll sadly. I should be able to try and pick up the pace eventually once I get through all of the boring stuff!
> 
> Thank you all again for the support! I'm really excited to be writing this. I hope y'all continue to enjoy this as much I enjoy writing this.

It was morning again when Veronica found herself waking up in the familiarity of her own room. She couldn't pinpoint why she felt a sense of relief being in a place she had always known, but with the puzzlement came the sense of dread that had plagued her for the past few days.  
  
Her dreams were always a bit hazy, but with the one that had set in during her sleep, she felt something tug at her insides as if she was missing something. The type of feeling that made her eyes water unexpectedly as she wiped away the tears before she could even think about leaving her room at all. Her parents would fret over any nightmares, and despite being seventeen, she felt like she was still a baby in their eyes.  
  
She pushed aside her thoughts as she looked at the time before she scooted off of her bed, and got ready as usual. Things were normal as they normally were despite the occasional mess with her clothing strewn across the floor lately.  
  
There wasn't a note this time surprisingly, but everything on her desk seemed to have been moved as well. She might be going insane as well, but she certainly wasn't fussy about the placement either. In the end, her focus went back to what actually mattered than just a little paranoia: school.  
  
As she was getting her shirt on, she realized something was indeed off, and went to inspect her desk once more. Her diary had definitely been moved somewhere else.  
  
She discovered a tab of paper poking out of her diary. The dread returned, but curiosity won over caution this round. Upon opening the diary towards the bookmarked page, she found a paragraph of writing in someone else's handwriting. One she never personally seen, or even copied for forgery efforts either.  
  
_My dream self is still fucking horrible at fashion, but I'll let this slide for now. Not so much with the geek squad that I have to see every weekday. I have a miriad of problems to deal with right now._  
  
All Veronica could think about was how "myriad" was spelled wrong before she went back to pressing matters. Someone wrote in her diary, and she knew damn well it wasn't her that wrote it. She was apparently referred to as a dream-person for starters. Secondly, her fashion was perfectly fine, even if her friends were iffy about her scarf during the heat. She also suspected the geek squad was a rude term describing people she knew, and she found herself closing her diary with another book to place on top of it.  
  
Hopefully the book would alert her if someone had been breaking into her home to write such a bizarre statement in her private journal, or at least deter them for the time being.  
  
"Veronica! Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!" Her mother's voice rang from the first floor, and served as an excellent alarm and reminder to get dressed completely before heading to school.  
  
"Coming, mom!" Veronica replied back through the floor before she finally made it downstairs to go to school.  
  
.  
  
"I did _what_?" Veronica nearly screeched; already having lost her composure for an entire week in a single day.  
  
Martha rubbed the back of her neck as if she were hesitant in speaking up lately. It wasn't unusual for such a sweet soul to be so timid in the face of high school, but it was an absolute horror that caused nothing but misery for people like them. "You kissed one of the followers of the Jocks. He wasn't even provoking us, and yet..."  
  
The girl in blue just watched as her friend anxiously tugged at her sweater as she struggled to find the proper words to describe the day. With a low sigh of disbelief, she figured she'd try to get some information on what she evidently had done. "Which one? I honestly, uh, forgot?"  
  
"I think it was Dylon Major." Martha replied as she relaxed her tugging to explain, but shot her friend an odd, yet concerned look. "He's on the football team, but not as high of a level of the others. Not like Marcus Bailey."  
  
Ah, yes. Marcus was a mythic dick who made sure everyone knew it daily. The Jocks made sure that everyone was miserable, and nobody knew if it was better if it was a bunch of football players that ruled their school, or something akin to a bunch of mean girls with make-up and skirts like in movies.  
  
Unfortunately, they were stuck with that they got. Apparently she got the attention of one of them in the process, and she couldn't even remember it!  
  
Veronica was prepared to interrogate her friends for more details as the two others within hearing distance studied her questionable actions just recently. J.D didn't even react as he listened to the conversation with both hands hidden in the pockets of his trench coat.  
  
"I know you like boys, Ronnie, but that's something else." Her friend Betty chimed in suddenly as she looked at Veronica as if she had grown two heads. "Dylon wasn't the type I'd expect either."  
  
" _Eugh!_ " Veronica nearly gagged as she eventually recalled who Dylon was. "That was so disgusting of me to do. Why did I even do that?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," muttered Betty as Martha lightly shoved her in response. "I mean... He avoided bullying us all for the entire day so that worked out. What are your thoughts, J.D?"  
  
"I don't know really." J.D replied with a shrug as his gaze went elsewhere in the room. "I guess I'm glad I didn't have to see any of the Jocks for a bit."  
  
Veronica agreed all too well as she pushed away the same sort of dread that prodded at her well-being earlier. She wasn't going to let it bug her as she adjusted her backpack just in time for everyone to disperse for class. Everyone groaned as the bell reminded them of their education.  
  
The friends all said their goodbyes to those that didn't share the same class for the beginning of the school day.  
  
 As much as Veronica enjoyed the company of her friends, she felt relief to drop the subject for now, and just worry about her schoolwork instead. As she turned around to find first period though, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned back around, and found J.D staring back at her. "What's up?"  
  
Her male friend was hesitant for a second until he worked up the courage to speak. "I know you've been acting kind of weird lately, but I just want you to be careful still. After that scene, guys may try to pull some weird shit so be alert, alright?" He nodded sagely following his advice towards her, and concern was clearly etched across his face.  
  
"Of course," she nodded back at her with a slight roll of her eyes. "I'm fine! I won't let some random guy try anything on me, okay?"  
  
J.D sagged his shoulders, but seemed relieved by her confidence. "Okay. Just let me know if you're ever in trouble. I'll be there."  
  
After that, he was gone; towards his own class no doubt. Veronica decided to head to her own class too.  
  
.  
  
Veronica admitted her memory was usually sharp for education, but never so much the little things that could also matter. She couldn't remember what she ate yesterday, or whatever she said to her friends a couple of days earlier either. If there was a bigger picture, she could only recall certain bits and pieces of it. So when she made it through a majority of her classes, she became aware something was definitely off.  
  
She was actually aware things were off for awhile now, but the evidence was sealed quickly by the passing gossip as she moved past others in her classes.  
  
"Did you see what Sawyer did a couple of days ago?" "She totally ripped into that nerd's ego. "What ego? They don't have one to begin with, but hell - who would've thought she would be the one to try?"  
  
More gossip had followed. Whatever she had done had earned her respect, but also a magnitude of fear from those she supposedly snapped at. She wasn't even aware of this. What the fuck.  
  
She found her friends at times between classes looking at her as if to say: what was going on, Veronica?  
  
She honestly had no idea what was going on either, but her mind had already begun to piece together some ideas:  
  
1\. She was either extremely forgetful, and had some form of amnesia.  
2\. She's in denial of her actions after being pissed at everything.  
3\. Someone's controlling her body.  
  
The third theory seemed silly considering magic, and supernatural elements didn't exactly exist in their mundane world. It was full of malarkey to even think of the idea of possession, or even the thought of body swapping to exist.  
  
The note, however, made her wonder though. She hoped she actually had enough of a long-term memory to test her theories out later.  
  
Some clue just so happened to appear when she pushed up a sleeve on her jacket only to find not only the bug bite she sought to itch, but a name on her arm as well: _Heather_  
  
It was in the same writing style as the ones left on her desk, and also written so boldly in her diary. At least she had a name to go with it. Now it was a matter to find out who this "Heather" girl was, and demand why she decided to prank her of all people. The prank was already breaking so many laws in the first place, and she nearly wanted to skip sleep for once just to catch the girl in the act.   
  
.  
  
"Is there a Heather at this school?" Veronica asked out of the blue. Her face tired, and her sleeve covering the mysterious signature on her arm.  
  
It was lunch time, and all of her friends seemed to have gone back to normal; as if their friend in blue seemed to be less off today. However, they all looked up at her with puzzled looks crossing their features.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I just joined Westerburg last week." J.D said with a shrug.  
  
Martha, and Betty looked at each other before looking back at Veronica with their own shrugs. Evidently they didn't know one either.  
  
Veronica nearly wanted to sink into the floor to escape the day with how things were going at this point. In hopes to save some face, she added, "Asking for another friend."  
  
They all seemed to drop their expressions to something more neutral. She decided to take it as a gesture to drop the topic for now, and focus on something else.

Things seemed to go back to normal once more, and the rest of the day was smoother when the rumors hadn't surfaced in awhile. In Westerburg High School, nobodies didn't have much of a spotlight for long. It made it easier to focus elsewhere in her latest plan. She going to have to take matters into her own hands. She would write something near her diary in hopes that the "Heather" person would find it, and know that the girl was dealing with was aware of her presence.  
  
Maybe it'd solve the whole other mystery where she couldn't remember some days this week either.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is loosely based off of Your Name. There's plenty of similarities like the whole body swap, the difference in time (very much so), and a lot of other juicy details. It's also still gonna be compliant in the Heathers universe though. Just with a lot of weirder changes nonetheless. I hope I can pull this off. 
> 
> I also considered making J.D. the body swap victim with Veronica, but my plot bunny insists that it has to be the queen bee herself, idk why. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if my writing muse will allow me to turn this idea into a full-length novel, but w/e. I'll try even if this idea seems dumb anyway :v
> 
> Also - let me know if POV switching every chapter or so may get annoying! I can't bother with changing in one right now. Also like if Veronica and Chandler should try to follow Your Name canon by hooking each other up with other characters? idk.
> 
> Enjoy this trash <3


End file.
